degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/The World Of High School Season 1 Episode 2- Crazy Possesive
Main Plot: Adrina Adrina: So how was I? Chloe: Awesome duh! Jill: Yeah girl. Adrina: Arden stop texting! Arden: You know you're good. Adrina: But you're kinda-- Arden: Relax. You've made this team and I know it. Opening Sub Plot: Karissa/Seth (The next day) Katrina: Ugggggggh! Why did we have to get here early? Karissa: (putting up posters and looking at her sister) ''I need to get all of these around the school I mean I wanna win. Katrina: It's so fucking obvious but honestly stop being so stuffy, serious, competitive and uptight. Karissa: I am not compe-- Katie: Seth. You are so gonna win. Karissa: Seth you're running? You know I said I'd run this year. Seth: Look I at least wanted to try and see what all the fuss was about. Karissa: Drop out. Seth: What? If you're gonna be selfish and play dirty, then fine. I'm not even gonna drop out. Karissa: And I'm selfish? Well you'll be eating........ shellfish! Katrina: Shellfi--- Karissa: Oh he's allergic and he'll lose. Katrina: Oh well I'm on you're side sis. Third Plot: Myles Myles: Yeah! Talent show. Sheridan: Wow what a school year. supporting you and Seth for his presidential campaign. Jet: Really? The talent show's so lame. Skye: I'm with Jethro here. It's full of facism, humiliation, bullshit, embarassment and possible manipulation. Joy: Whatever hippie, he'll do great. Skye: NEVER CALL ME THAT! Jet: Still good luck with a talent. Joy: What is your talent? Myles: I'm funny! Sheridan: Good luck, dude. Main Plot: Adrina Adrina: Yay! I made the team! Trevor: Nice job Adrina. Adrina: Thanks. I'm off to practice after school. Besides I wanna prove it that I can do it. Trevor: Can I come watch? Adrina: Sure. ''(At volleyball practice) Trevor: Whoo! Yeah Adrina! Adrina: (Dodges out of the way as the ball almost hits her in the head) Monica: You really shouldn't let the ball hit the ground. Hernandez. Adrina: Milton. When did you get good at volleyball, at summer camp you sucked? Monica: Ever heard of lessons? (Adrina folds her arms and starts glaring as Trevor comes over and puts his hand on her shoulder) Trevor: She's just jealous and trying to get in your head. Adrina: Still she's a big bitch. Third Plot: Myles (The next week) Myles: Sheridan! I tried these on in private and I got pretend stage fright! Sheridan: Wow. Myles: How do I do this? Sheridan: Imagine the audiance in their underwear. Myles: Oh come on Christina? But Oh yeah Skye. Sheridan: Is your talent now porn or jokes, unless it's both and they're dirty jokes. Myles: FUNNY! Sheridan: You do your funny, you'll find a way. I mean hey, you should try going to your happy place. Myles: Ahh thanks! Sheridan: No biggie. Sub Plot: Karissa/Seth Becky: Well Karissa, you've lost my vote. Karissa: Why? Becky: You vandalized Seth's poster. Seth! You even-- wow, now I do wanna vote for one of you. (A parade like float comes down the hall and cheerleaders come and chant :Seth, Seth he won't rest! Why not? He's the best!) Karissa: Nice cheerleaders. Seth: A vote for Seth means more dances! Karissa: Yeah well! I made cookies! Skye: Mmm! These are good. You've got my vote! Seth: Oh you no good dirty british bitch! It is on! Karissa: Bring it! Seth: Hey! Don't vote for a girl who's mother's a prostittute! Karissa: Oh yeah well? You're whole family are crackheads! Usually, I don't do dirty politics and give out free cookies, but I play to win. Seth: So do I! Main Plot: Adrina Chloe: Monica?! Adrina: Yep! Chloe: Wow. She's totally doing this to spite you for summer camp. She's just jealous. Adrina: What am I gonna do? Chloe: Fight fire with fire. Adrina: Don't you get burned usually? Chloe: That or an even bigger fire. Scratch that huge inferno. Adrina: Thanks Chlo. (Adrina and Chloe hug) Adrina: I gotta spike a bitch with a ball. Chloe: Oooh craaaaaaaaaaap.ouch! I play a victory song to that. (Pulls out her guitar case and plays a fun little tune as Adrina walks up to Monica) Adrina: Hey Milton. Chandra: Oh bu-- Monica: Chandra I got this. Adrina: After school you and I volleyball match. You lose you have to be my assistan for a week. Monica: Fine but if you lose I get your ipod. Adrina: (As they shake hands) Pathetic. Third Plot (The talent show) Myles: I'm up next. Skye: You can do it Myles. Jet: Get them tiger! Myles: Hey everyone! (to himself) ''Happy place. So I've got a joke. An Amish boy and his father were visiting a mall. They were amazed by almost everything they saw, but especially by two shiny, silver walls that could move apart and back together again. The boy asked, “What is this, Father?” The father, never having seen an elevator, responded, “Son, I have never seen anything like this in my life, I don’t know what it is.” While the boy and his father were watching with amazement, an old lady in a wheel chair rolled up to the moving walls and pressed a button. The walls opened and the lady rolled between them into a small room. The walls closed and the boy and his father watched the small circular numbers above the walls light up sequentially. They continued to watch until it reached the last number and then as these numbers began to light in reverse order. The walls opened up again and a beautiful 24 year old woman stepped out. The father, not taking his eyes off the young woman, said quietly to his son, “Go get your Mother.” ''(The audiance laughs) Myles: A school recieves a telephone call. “Hello,” says the principal. “My daughter won’t be in school today,” says the voice. “May I ask who this is?” asked the principal. “This is my mother speaking.” Skye: Hilarious. Joy: I told you he could do it. Sheridan: And he did great. Sub Plot: Karissa/Seth Principal Seymour: Alright Karissa, Seth, Harper anything you wanna say before one of you becomes president? Seth: Sorry everyone but I'm dropping out. My friend Karissa was wanting to run and at least succeed inthis race so... Principal Seymour: Ok Seth. Uh the winner of the election is Karissa Johnson! (Karissa and Katrina hug eachother as people start cheering) Karissa: To those of you who voted for me, thank you I promise I will make a fair president. And I'd like to make Seth and Katrina my co-presidents. Seth: Thanks Rissa. I'm sorry. Karissa: Me too. Third Plot: Myles Joy: Yay! You totally did great in the talent show. Jet: I admit those jokes were funny. Skye: Really funny. Sheridan: How's it feel to get the ladies? Katie: Nice job at the talent show, Myles. Myles: Really great. Main Plot: Adrina (After school) Adrina: Ok 5 rounds most wins your my assistant, you get my ipod. Monica: You are so o-- hey! Adrina: One down four to go! Monica: Grrrr! (Adrina spikes the ball over and over) Arina: Loser. Monica: Oh shit! Adrina: Never ever intimidate me again. Monica. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts